


Bad romance

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD of God [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, PWP, Selfcest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Black Goku e Zamasu hanno conquistato e distrutto il futuro, desiderano entrambi la fine della razza umana; ma anche altro.





	Bad romance

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IE9xkZ8xTN8.  
> Testo della canzone: http://testitradotti.wikitesti.com/2011/08/bad-romance-testo-traduzione-e-video-di-lady-gaga/.

Bad romance

_ Voglio il tuo amore, e voglio la tua vendetta. _ _ _

_ Io e te potremmo scrivere una pessima storia d'amore. _ _ _

Zamasu versò il the nelle tazzine di porcellana appoggiate sul tavolo, le sue orecchie aguzze captavano il canto dei grilli. La luce del sole illuminava i fili d’erba del prato che illuminava la baita.

Black si piegò all’indietro e si appoggiò con le spalle alla ringhiera di legno, teneva le braccia aperte, le gambe e socchiuse e la testa piegata in avanti.

“Hai passato tutta ieri notte a leggere un libro” disse.

“Era un glossario delle opere più importanti scritte dagli uomini. Me le segno per poterle distruggere” rispose Zamasu. Il vento gli fece ondeggiare dei petali rosa di ciliegio tutt’intorno, la cresta di capelli candidi si muoveva lentamente.

“Mi sono annoiato” ammise Black.

Zamasu impallidì e appoggiò la teiera sul tavolo.

“Non era mia intenzione farti sentire escluso” sussurrò.

Black si passò la mano tra i capelli neri a cespuglio e si rialzò in piedi, avanzò con passo cadenzato verso l’alto. Appoggiò entrambe le mani sul tavolo e si piegò in avanti.

“Hai intenzione di ignorarmi anche oggi?” domandò.

La luce del sole faceva brillare le gemme verdi dei loro orecchini gemelli.

Zamasu si alzò in piedi, fece il giro del tavolo e lo abbracciò.

“Non è mia intenzione farti annoiare, mai” mormorò con voce lasciva.

Black chiuse gli occhi e ghignò, il suo viso era in ombra sotto le spesse ciocche di capelli mori.

“Allora questa notte presterai più attenzione a me che ai libri?” domandò.

Zamasu gli accarezzò la schiena, socchiuse gli occhi e gli strusciò con la guancia contro la spalla coperta dalla casacca nera.

“Certamente. Non possiamo perdere la nostra complicità, noi siamo  _spiriti affini_ ” mormorò.

*************

La luce della luna filtrava dalla finestra della baita.

Zamasu era in ginocchio ai piedi di Black, che gli porgeva una mano. Zamasu la prese tra le proprie con dita tremanti e se la portò alla bocca, succhiandone l’indice avidamente. Lo ricoprì di saliva, chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì, posò un bacio sul dorso e un altro all’altezza dell’anello del tempo.

“I peccatori la pagheranno” giurò Black.

Zamasu si alzò in piedi e gli afferrò il viso tra le mani, arrossandogli le guance.

“Assicuramelo ancora, mio fedele servo” sussurrò roco.

Black si sfilò gli stivali color inchiostro e le sue iridi color ebano brillarono di riflessi rosso rubino nell’oscurità.

“Il supersaiyan rosé li spazzerà via tutti. Il piano 0 umanità sarà portato a termine a ogni costo” disse con voce seducente.

Zamasu sorrise e rabbrividì di piacere.

Black lo afferrò per le spalle e lo spintonò, sbattendolo sul letto.

“Q-questo corpo… puzza di umano…” gemette Zamasu.

Black lo premette con più forza contro il letto, che cigolò.

“Questo corpo ha la bruttezza degli umani, ma tu lo desideri, vero?” domandò con voce roca.

“S-sì” gorgogliò Zamasu, spalancando le gambe.

Black ghignò ed iniziò a spogliarlo, passandogli le mani sul corpo sottile, accarezzandogli e arrossandogli la pelle verde-acqua, sentendolo fremere al tocco.

“Lo so che mi vuoi, perché è quello che voglio anch’io. È quello che vogliamo entrambi” sussurrò roco.

< Solo io, Zamasu, posso comprendermi. Porteremo la giustizia, perché io e lui siamo la stessa persona. Vogliamo la stessa pessima storia d’amore in cui non smetteremo mai di consumare il corpo di Goku.

Lui, che ha osato batterci ed entrare nei nostri incubi >. Avvertì una fitta al cuore e boccheggiò, rabbrividendo.

Zamasu gli avvolse le spalle e lo strinse a sé, gemendo e ansimando di desiderio.

“T-ti desidero. La tua bruttezza, la tua malattia, voglio tutto di te” implorò. La punta delle sue orecchie era vermiglia e anche le sue gote erano arrossate e accaldate.

Black iniziò a spogliarsi.

Zamasu continuò a stringergli le spalle con un braccio, mentre con l’altra mano accarezzò i pettorali di Black con dita tremanti.

< Voglio Goku mio, in eterno… che pessimi desideri > pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e sentì il corpo ignudo dell’altro premere contro il proprio, inchiodandolo al letto. I suoi occhi fremevano sotto le palpebre.

“Amo e odio il mio corpo, come desiderio e ripudio questo corpo” mormorò Black. Addentò la punta dell’orecchio di Zamasu strappandogli un grido di dolore.

Utilizzò le dita umide di saliva per penetrarlo.

Zamasu gridò, mentre l’altro lo preparava con movimenti secchi. I loro respiri erano in sincrono, i loro battiti accelerati risuonavano come se fossero un unico.

“Pianeta dopo pianeta, vendicheremo le atrocità che gli umani hanno fatto a quest’universo” ringhiò con voce animalesca.

< E rimarremo imprigionati da questa attrazione maledetta >.

“Continua a parlare del progetto” lo implorò Zamasu, tra gli ansiti.

< Mi dà una sensazione di follia e vertigine. Finalmente non sono solo il trastullo degli dei superiori, il Kaioh servizievole e umiliato. Non devo servirli e preparare loro del the. Gowasu non mi guarderà più come si fa a una puttana dandomi lezioni sciocche, obbligandomi a lavare quel suo corpo vecchio e rugoso, facendo battute squallide a doppio senso su di me. Sono il Kaioshin che si è erto sopra ogni altro dio. SONO LIBERO! > gridò mentalmente.

“Non ci saranno più guerre, esseri inferiori. Ovunque regnerà l’ordine” sussurrò roco Black. Infilò anche un altro dito, facendolo gemere e ansimare sempre più forte.

“Presto anche Trunks cadrà e pagherà per il suo peccato. Per aver distrutto la purezza del mio cuore e della mia mente, destabilizzandomi completamente, rendendomi ciò che sono ora” ringhiò Black.

< Il desiderio per Son Goku mi ha reso folle, è tutta colpa dei maledetti saiyan, che osano sfidare gli dei > pensò.

Zamasu boccheggiò, Black gli sollevò la gamba liscia e gli leccò l’interno conscia, Zamasu rabbrividì di piacere.

“T-ti prego, ti voglio” supplicò Zamasu.

Black lo penetrò con un colpo secco ed iniziò a muoversi sempre più velocemente dentro l’altro. Le grida di Zamasu risuonarono nella camera da letto, il Kaioshin singhiozzò, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso e i suoi occhi, dalle iridi color metallo liquide, si arrossarono.

Black dava spinte sempre più forti, che facevano tremare il letto e dava vita a scricchiolii e schiocchi sempre più forti e sinistri.

Zamasu strinse le spalle di Black con entrambe le mani e gli graffiò la pelle, sporcandosi le dita di sangue.

“A… a- _mnh_ -cora…  _mhhhn_ …  _aaaah_ ” gemette Zamasu.

Black continuò a prenderlo, spezzandogli le ossa che si rigeneravano immediatamente. Lo baciava, mozzandogli il fiato, arrossandogli le labbra sottili, conficcandogli la lingua in gola.

I muscoli di Black erano in tensione, il sudore solcava entrambi i loro corpi.

Zamasu si arcuò all’indietro, spezzandosi l’osso della spina dorsale un paio di volte, mentre Black afferrava la tastiera del letto con entrambe le mani, sbriciolandola.

Vennero entrambi, all’unisono, con un uguale sospiro di piacere prolungato.

Sudore, saliva e lacrime si erano mischiati nelle lenzuola, insieme allo sperma dei due.

Black uscì da Zamasu e gli si abbandonò contro, mentre Zamasu continuava a stringerlo spasmodicamente.

< Mio, mio, MIO! L’ho strappato alla sua famiglia, a questo mondo, ed ora è mio, in eterno > pensò, scosso da tremiti.

Black si addormentò pesantemente.


End file.
